Shape-Shifter
by livelaughdance99
Summary: My eyes darted towards my parents on the ground, then they flicked towards my brother and then my boyfriend before darting back to my parents, "You have killed enough of the people that I care about. You will not kill anymore, so this is my decision, Victoria, you will kill me and spare them." It was only when I spoke this words that I realized that I meant them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I thought of this story back before I had FanFiction and I only just remembered about it now. Oh, and just so you know, this happens during Eclipse.**

**Disclaimer- **** I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters. I do own Ever and Caleb and this plot.**

**CHAPTER 1**

I stared at the sight in front of me; my brother and boyfriend in a chokehold, my mother and father dying on the ground from a fatal wound. How did things get so bad so quickly? Was it just this morning that I was at school? Was it just this morning that I had pancakes with my family? Was it just this morning that I had helped my mother pick flowers for our kitchen table? Was it just this morning that my boyfriend had kissed my good morning and helped me with my last-minute homework?

"You have a choice, Aria, will it be your brother or your boyfriend?" The red-headed vampire asked me, smiling evilly. How could she do this? How could she do this to me? Making me choose between my two favourite people? My brother who always has my back? Or my boyfriend, who is always there for me when I need someone? I stared at the two boys, my brother being held by a blond vampire and my boyfriend being held by a black haired vampire.

When I was silent for two long the red-head darted forward and hissed in my face, "I am being nice to you," She said in a sickly sweet voice, "I am giving you a choice. If you don't choose right now, then I will make the decision for you." She narrowed her eyes.

My eyes darted towards my parents on the ground, then they flicked towards my brother and then my boyfriend before darting back to my parents, "You have killed enough of the people that I care about. You will not kill anymore, so this is my decision, Victoria, you will kill me and spare them." It was only when I spoke this words that I realized that I meant them.

She stared at me, her strange cat-like features becoming more prominent the angrier she got, "I don't believe that was part of the choice I gave you. So, I will repeat myself one more time in case you didn't hear me, you have to choice between killing Caleb and killing Chase," She gestured to my brother and boyfriend in turn.

"I heard you just fine, Victoria. But in case you did not hear me, I will repeat myself, you will kill me and spare them." I spat at her, clenching my hands into fists.

"If you want to die so bad then I won't hesitate in doing so but if you do not make your choice then I shall spare neither." She hissed her face about a centimeter away from mine.

She had already killed the entire village, my parents were dying, and she was making me choose between by boyfriend and brother. I guess it goes without saying that I hate this women.

"No," I stated simply, "I am not choosing."

"Then I guess I will kill all three of you."

She closed what little space there was between us and put her hands around my neck, squeezing hard. The breath went out of my body like a whoosh of air, and I was left gasping. I closed my eyes and waited for death to come.

And then, the pressure was gone. And I was lying on the ground, in a coughing heap. Caleb had become free somehow and was now crouching next to me, rubbing my arm. I looked over at Chase, and he had left. Where did he go? Then I looked at my parents on the ground, somehow they had gotten up and had distracted the vampires by wiping the blood from their wounds everywhere.

I knew that my parents couldn't hold off Victoria and the other two for long. But, I didn't have it in me to leave them. They knew that they were going to die, so they had saved the three of us before that happened. The grief of today suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks and tears came to my eyes.

No, not now. I can't cry now, not with the vampires here, and my life and Caleb's hanging by a friend. Later, I will cry, but not now. I bit my lip, and blinked fast, keeping my tears at bay.

I looked towards my father, who had Victoria sucking blood from his neck, his eyes met mine and he mouthed one word, "Run."

So I did, I had to let my father and mother die knowing they had done everything in their power to protect me. I had to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So today is Sunday, which is my update day. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters. However I do own Aria and Caleb.**

**Chapter 2**

We ran, we ran for hours it seemed. It was only when we took a break that I remembered Chase.

"Chase!" I gasped, "What happened to Chase?"

Caleb stalled, "Umm well, when he was free, he ran."

I blinked. Chase ran? He left me? His girlfriend? I was hoping that Caleb would say, 'Just kidding Aria! Chase said he would meet up with us later, 'but he didn't, he just started at me with eyes that had pity in them.

"He left me. He left us." I muttered, partly to myself and partly to Caleb.

"Hey," Caleb said quietly, "If he left you, it means that he doesn't deserve you."

I nodded and got up again, "Come on, let's go." I blink away tears again.

"If you say so, twinie." Caleb said, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Caleb and I were twins, we both had the same golden-blond hair, except mine went to the middle of my back and he kept his short, he had the same aqua blue eyes, and the same tan skin tone.

We ran in silence. I was grateful for the silence, because I needed some time to myself, but it also left me time to think. To think about what just happened and how it all started.

_I was in my house getting ready for classes when the first screams started. I bolted outside and stared at the horror before me. Vampires were running around and we were trying to escape. Three or four made it to the trees, but the majority got killed._

_I was quickly spotted and a vampire pushed me against the wall before I could blink. His teeth were at my neck and I had accepted my death when I saw Chase run over and push the vampire off of me. Together we kicked and punched him and tore him apart. When, he was torn apart we set him_ _on fire._

_I pulled Chase into a hug and squeezed him, thanking him for saving my life. He patted my head and had said, "Come on, we've got some vampire ass to kick." _

_So that's what we did, we eventually met up with Caleb and he helped us. We only killed five when Caleb and Chase got captured and then a couple minutes later the entire camp was empty. Bodies were on the ground and vampires were running towards the trees to find the ones that escaped._

_It was two minutes later that Victoria told me her name and had given me the choice. I had vaguely wondered how she knew my name, but decided that it wasn't really important at the moment._

_Another couple minutes later my parents saved Chase and Caleb, Chase went off running and then Caleb and I started running to._

When I had finished my little recap of today's events, the whole thing had taken about thirty minutes and shock had set in. I realized how thirsty and hungry I was, since I hadn't eaten or drunk anything all day. Plus, I was tired, so tired that I just wanted to sleep.

I stopped running suddenly feeling dizzy and put my head in my hands.

"Aria?" I heard Caleb ask.

I didn't answer, I couldn't answer because I had started falling and everything went black.

**Sorry it wasn't very long but I just finished writing a chapter in my other story **_**Not Normal**_** so I'm sort of out of creativeness at the moment. I'll try to make it longer next time. But I wonder how Aria knows about vampires? You will find out in a couple of chapters.**

**R&R**


End file.
